


Fatalne zauroczenie

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Just Another Day In Camelot, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po prostu zwyczajny dzień w Camelocie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatalne zauroczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2016 na Forum Mirriel, dzień piąty.
> 
> Według WordCounter.net ma równo 300 słów; nie wiem dlaczego według AO3 wychodzi mniej, ale nie będę tego zmieniać.

Nie jest jak inne dziewczyny. Przywodzi mu na myśl wiatr: porusza się lekko, zwiewnie, na czubkach palców, praktycznie płynie w powietrzu. Jej włosy nawet w pomieszczeniach falują delikatnie. Cała jest zresztą taka, ruchliwa, choć zawsze spokojna, zawsze pogodna; jej głos nigdy nie unosi się gniewem, przypominając mu dźwięk porannej bryzy wśród liści. Cerę ma różaną jak jutrzenka, usta karminowe jak zachód słońca, a oczy błękitne jak wiosenne niebo. Jest piękna. Jest idealna. Artur świata poza nią nie widzi.

Nie pamięta, że to nie pierwszy raz. Oczywiście, że nie pamięta. Merlin wzdycha ciężko. Właściwie sam jest sobie winien, to przez niego Artur zapomniał o poprzednim razie. _Razach._

\- One się na niego uwzięły czy co? - mamrocze gniewnie pod nosem, kiedy w swojej magicznej księdze szuka rozwiązania problemu.

Gajusz słyszy pytanie młodego czarownika, ale nie odzywa się. Nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

\- A ten też - ciągnie Merlin z przekąsem. - Mógłby się wreszcie nauczyć. Ale po co, prawda? No pytam się: po co?

Wreszcie trafia na odpowiedni fragment księgi i teraz porusza ustami bezgłośnie - najpierw zapoznaje się z naturą istoty, którą tym razem będzie musiał pokonać dla dobra przepowiedni i jej nieodpowiedzialnego Raz Na Zawsze Króla, a potem kilkakrotnie powtarza przydługawe zaklęcie, mające przegnać sylfidę tam, skąd przyszła.

Czy to nie zabawne, że dla pozbycia się ducha powietrza trzeba wzbudzić potężny wicher?

Artur uważa, że nie, to wcale nie jest zabawne. Kiedy odzyskuje rozum, nie pamięta swojego zadurzenia - i nie uwierzyłby, gdyby Merlin mu o nim powiedział, więc Merlin mu nie mówi, jak zwykle - ale ma przed oczami szkody, jakie w Camelocie poczyniła niespodziewana wichura. Ludzie rozprawiają wokół o dziwnych odgłosach, które wydawał wiatr ( _Jakby ktoś przesuwał ostrzem po kamieniu_ ), Artur złorzeczy magii, a Merlin udaje, że o niczym nie ma pojęcia.

Zwyczajny dzień w Camelocie.


End file.
